goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Jocko Pushes King Bob Off His Jungle Gym and Gets Grounded
Jocko Pushes King Bob Off His Jungle Gym and Gets Grounded 'is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessversre, published on April 5th 2019 Cast *Jocko and one of King Bob's guards-Paul *King Bob, one of King Bob's guards and Jocko's dad-Eric *Jerome and one of King Bob's guards-Steven *Jordan-Joey *Scribe Kid-Brian *Tara-Julie *One of King Bob's guards-Evil Genius/David/Zack *Miss Finster and Principal Prickly *Jocko's mum-Salli Transcript Jocko: I'm going to push King Bob off the Jungle Gym. Hahahahahahahahahaha. (Jocko went off at the back of the Jungle Gym, and then he climbed up. Then he saw King Bob in front of the throne where he sat) Jocko: Time to push King Bob off the the Jungle Gym! Jocko pushed King Bob off the Jungle Gym. King Bob: Hey! Subject 1: Oh my god sire. King Bob fell screaming into the ground. King Bob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Ow (x20). Tara: Oh my god, Bob. Jerome: Sire, are you alright? Jordan: What happened to you now? Scribe Kid: Did someone push you? King Bob: Some guy pushed me off my Jungle Gym. Wait a minute. Jocko: Ha (x12). I am the king now. King Bob: OH (x30). JOCKO, YOU PEST, HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME OFF MY JUNGLE GYM, THAT WAS A VERY BAD THING TO DO THAT. THAT'S IT, SUBJECTS, SEND JOCKO TO MISS FINSTER RIGHT NOW. Subjects: Yes sire. Jocko: Hey, get your hands off me, I am now the king, not the prisoner. Subject 1: No you're not, we are taking you to see Miss Finster right now! Subject 2: You're going to be sent to Principal Prickly's office for this! Jocko: Curse you King Bob. CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Tara: You are OK now Bob? King Bob: I'm not OK, I need to get the medic right now. Jerome: Let us come with you. Jordan: We'll help you. Tara: Don't worry Bob? We'll get you the medic. King Bob: Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid: Yes, sire. '(Scribe Kid did as King Bob said and wrote down everything what Jocko' had done)' Jocko: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Subject 1: Shut up! Come with us right now! (Then Jocko as they were told, and he followed King Bob's loyal subjects inside to see Miss Finster, and then the subjects walked over to Miss Finster) Miss Finster: Oh no, it's Jocko, what has Jocko done this time? Subject 3: Jocko pushed our King down to the ground from his Jungle Gym. Subject 4: Yeah, that's a very serious crime! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give him a good talking to! Miss Finster: Jocko, how dare you push King Bob off the Jungle Gym?! And now he needs medical attention! That's it, come with me! And you're going to Principal Prickly's office right now, but I will say this when I was in the navy! March! (Then Jocko followed Miss Finster on the way to Principal Prickly's office. Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly.) Principal Prickly: Hello Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from King Bob's subjects! Why? Because Jocko pushed King Bob off the Jungle Gym and now he needs medical attention! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Jocko a good talking to! (Then Miss Finster left) Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Jocko. Principal Prickly: Jocko, I'm very disappointed in you for pushing King Bob off his Jungle Gym to the ground while taking his throne but now he needs medical attention. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever push King Bob off his Jungle Gym. You see pushing King Bob off his Jungle Gym undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's very naughty to push King Bob off his Jungle Gym! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! (Back in Lawson's house, Jocko's parents were furious with Jocko) Jocko's dad: Jocko, I can't believe you pushed King Bob off the Jungle Gym and now he needs medical attention, thanks to you! And also, King Bob is a best king of the playground and a best student in Third Street School. That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Jocko's mum: Your punishment is to watch Barney and Friends for a whole month! Jocko's dad: Go to your room right now, and think about watching Barney and Friends! (Jocko went to his room, crying) Jocko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Curse you King Bob! (The End) Category:Jocko Gets Grounded Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff